


The Fight For His Family

by Books4coffee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is an asshole sometimes, Alec is not that kind of guy tho, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad mom! Camille, Bookstore owner!Magnus, Drinking, Drunk! Alec, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lawyer!Alec, M/M, Malec almost hook up, Single Parents, drunk!magnus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books4coffee/pseuds/Books4coffee
Summary: Magnus Bane has this parenting thing down really. He would never claim to be perfect because really what parent is? However, he has to say he's doing a pretty good job so far. He's got those matter most in his world. However, when the mother of his child decides to get full custody of their son Rafael, Magnus's world is turned upside down. At the end of the day, Magnus will do anything and everything to make sure that Rafe is safe in his arms...Even if that means working with the hotshot lawyer that know's just how much of a hot shot he is.





	1. Love

**Author's Note:**

> So just a note. I got this idea in my head a few days ago and I can't seem to let go of it. There are some bits in this chapter that do show the relationship between Camille and Magnus. However, I felt that it was important for the progression of the story and this chapter should really be the only chapter you see any of their relationship and it's really not much. I hope you all enjoy this first chapter and take this crazy ride with me! 
> 
> if your following on twitter use #TFFHFfic

Magnus grabbed the dark brown brass handle of the door to Magnus’s books and pulled it gently to him as he stuck the key in the keyhole and locked up for the day. It was just past five in the evening and a bright spring Friday afternoon with a hint of sunset in the distance. Magnus had a slight pep in his step due to the fact that for the first time in what must be forever he had an evening to himself. One night where Magnus could just be a 27-year-old single guy living in the city.

After the constant pleading and begging from his dear friend Ragnor, Magnus had promised his dear old cabbage that he would show up to Luke’s Diner no later than thirty minutes after closing Bane’s Books for the evening. With fifteen minutes to spare Magnus flung the suede bag over his shoulder down the street trying his best to weave himself in-between those who were making their way to some unknown destination.

Magnus was just about to walk into Luke’s Diner when he felt his phone buzz from inside his coat jacket. He looked down the name and rolled his eyes. Of course, it was Camille and of course, her priorities would always come first even when there were other people who were depending on her to be there for them.

Immediately, Magnus unlocked his phone and scrolled down to Clary’s name and waited for the phone to ring. Clary was great, and she never let the phone ring more than 1-2 times except for the few times she was out of the room and would _always_ call Magnus right back.

“Magnus,” Clary’s voice rang over the other end of the phone. “What’s up? Everything okay?”

“Yeah. I was just going to call and let you know that Camille had something come up, so I’ll be by in an hour or so.” Magnus exhaled a deep sigh. “I first have to explain to Ragnor why I’m leaving early.”

“Don’t worry about it Magnus,” Clary replied nonchalantly. “We’re good here. I’m just working on school and it’s a casual evening. It’s rare enough that all of you get the time to see one another enjoy your Friday night.”

“Clary, no you need to focus on school. That is your priority,” Magnus interjected.

“And tonight, your priority is enjoying yourself,” Clary insisted

“Fine, but I’ll have my phone beside me the entire night. If you need anything let me know immediately.”

“Of course, I will,” Clary replied enthusiastically. “We’ll see you first thing in the morning then? For breakfast?”

“Yeah,” Magnus replied. “Sounds like a plan. You two don’t have too much fun now.

“We would never,” Clary laughed and proceeded to end the phone call.

Luke’s Diner was a very simple establishment. There was a grand chandelier that hung over the square bar where Luke served customers their drinks. Underneath there was a blue and blue and pink light that lit up the dark hardwood floors. Scattered around the rest of the diner was several black tables with two or three chairs for an intimate setting. The one peculiar thing was the mirrors on the ceiling if Magnus looked hard enough he could have seen the black slacks that curved his backside and the white button up shirt that he paired with a simple black vest. He did look dashing if he did say so himself. Though of course while he was checking himself out he had to check his eyeliner and make sure that is was on point. He may not be looking for a relationship or even something much simpler but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t tease a little at what he knew people wished they could have.

In the distance across the room, Magnus could hear Ragnor’s bellowing laugh. “Magnus then walked into the room with a fierce determination mind and then he said very simply ‘There’s no need to clarify my finger snap, the implication was clear in the snap itself.’”

“Well hello deer sweat pea,” Magnus said walking up to Ragnor. “It’s good to see how you really feel about me.”

“hmmp,” Ragnor grumbled. “You would be lost without me, dear friend.”

“That I would be indeed.” Magnus replied softly before turning to Luke can I get a martini please extra dry.”

“Coming up,” Luke shouted from across the bar.

Thirty minutes Magnus had loosened up a bit. He unbuttoned the top button of his shirt and forgotten about all the responsibilities that rested on his shoulders. Instead, he only thought about how happy he was to be with his friends that he so rarely got to see. Raphael went on to tell about life running a five-star hotel. Ragnor complained about his English students that couldn’t form a complete sentence and Cat went on to tell tales of her patients who made her wonder if perhaps there was such thing as a stupid question. Luke, Dot, and Alaric remained mostly silent only saying something every now and then. All in all, Magnus was happy to be surrounded by people who truly loved him.

Before long, however, Magnus looked down at his phone. It was close to eleven and he wondered how the time had flown by so fast. He needed to get home and get some rest, so he could wake up early to pick up Rafael. He had promised him that they would go to the part this weekend and since he wouldn’t have Camille taking up his time, he hoped that tomorrow would turn out to be as bright and sunny of a day as it had been today.

“Alright guys,” It’s been good to catch up with you all, but duty call’s Clary is watching Rafael and I promised we’d have breakfast with her. So, I should get going.”

“Where is mother dearest I thought she was watching him tonight?” Catarina asked dryly. “You aren’t the only parent Magnus.”

Magnus shrugged. “I know that,you know that…but if I don’t do it who will?”

“What’s her excuse this time?” Ragnor asked. “Last time she claimed that she was ill and was held up with her man for the entire weekend.”

“She’s working apparently.” Magnus relented. “Though of course working for her includes lots of vodka and all her girlfriends.”

“Dios,” Raphael murmured. “I don’t know why you put up with her. It would take you two minutes to apply for full custody of minnie me she’s not fit to be a mother and everyone knows that.”

“And where exactly am I going to get the kind of money to fight Camille. At least this way she is still in his life and every time she flakes out that is more time I get to spend with **_my_** son. If Camille ever got the notion in her head to try and take Ralf from me I couldn’t fight her and she knows it.”

“You forget you have some friends with concoctions.” Luke reminded him. “If things ever change to the point that you can’t take how things anymore don’t be afraid to ask. Don’t let pride get in the way.”

“I won’t,” Magnus promised. “I am his father and I will do whatever I have to do to make sure he has everything he needs in life. Even if that means doing something I hate.”

“Alright,” Luke said smiling. “Don’t be a stranger around here.

The subway was relatively quiet this time of night Magnus noted to himself. It was late enough that those who didn’t have anything to do were already home probably binge-watching something on Netflix or perhaps reading a good book in bed. Still, it was early enough that those who were out partying were still out in the bars doing there thing.

Magnus was honestly not part of that life anymore. Magnus could remember the years when he was just a kid and could forget about everything and the only thing that mattered was going out having a good time and doing anything and everything that he found pleasurable and enticing. Most of the time that included sex, sex with lots of people some of them he didn’t even remember. Then he met Camille and there had been something about her that he could never shake. Maybe it was that red dress she had been wearing the first night they met that hugged every curve of her body. What should have ended as a one night stand turned into a relationship. A little over a year later Camille revealed that she was carrying their child.

For a while, things had been good. Magnus had reopened his mother's old store that had once been her antiques shop and now was Bane’s Books and business was doing well considering he had only been open a year. Camille had been booked for some high profile photoshoots in the city and at the end of the summer she was supposed to go to Paris for a month and little Rafe well he was and always would be the pride of his father’s eye.

Then one night not long after Rafe’s first birthday Magnus came home late after going over numbers for the month. He knew that it was late and decided to try and make up for being home so late and so he picked up a box of her favorite candies and thought they could watch something together on Netflix. It had been a while since they had done anything together really. Things had been hectic with planning Rafe’s big birthday.

Magnus went in to check on Rafe and make sure that he was sleeping soundly. He quietly went over to the small bed and saw Rafe with his arm help tightly around his bear’s neck and his thumb in his mouth. Magnus softly moved the dark curls in the boy’s eyes and Rafe’s eye’s opened slowly.

“Papa?” he said softly.

“Hey, buddy. Did you and mama have fun today?” Magnus asked softly.

“No. Mama had to work,” Rafe answered. “She then had a strange man over and told me I had to go to sleep early. Is the strange man gone?”

The innocence of children was astounding. Magnus thought softly while chuckling. Rafe probably just didn’t recognize whoever it was that had come over probably one of their many friends in the industry. Camille knew that Magnus wanted to keep their world small and therefore he didn’t want to introduce Rafe to a lot of strangers.

He walked into the master bedroom and proceeded to tug off his shirt when he noticed that there were two bodies in their bed. Magnus considered himself to be very open-minded when it came to the bedroom, but he still would always be a one sole at a time kind of person. However, Camille it seemed was not.

“Camille,” he said her name his own voice dripping with venom. “Care to explain?”

Her eyes flew open.

“Oh this,” he’s nothing. “You know that I only love you, Magnus.”

“What? How long has this been going on?” Magnus demanded.

“Don’t get so insecure Magnus. You were working late and so I decided to entertain myself a bit.”

“With our son in the next room!” Magnus shouted. “Jesus Christ Camille, I don’t care if you can’t be faithful but that’s our son and you put him in danger.”

“Hey what’s going on—” the man in the bed said groggily. “And who are you?” he asked looking Magnus in the eye.

“I’m your worst nightmare. Now pack your bags and get out of here before I call the cops.”

Hours later in the company of Raphael, Ragnor and Cat Magnus made some cold, hard decisions about his life. He went back to the apartment he shared with Camille and got all of his belongings and he stayed with Raphael for a few weeks until he could find a loft in the city that he could afford. He found the perfect little place just across the city in Brooklyn. It was perfect and where he and Rafe would start their new life.

Unfortunately, Camille knew that she had absolute control and had threatened to expose his past if he tried to keep Rafe from her. After a few months, however, she had gotten tired of being a parent and was hardly around. When Camille did have him there was a nanny or babysitter taking care of him or some other person Magnus wasn’t sure if he could trust with his son.

Opening the door to his loft and he turned the light switch and…Nothing happened. He tried it again—and again nothing. He went into the dark kitchen to try that light and once again nothing. Fuck. HE must have forgotten to pay the light bill. He was usually right on time about those kinds of things but the past week had been really busy ending it with a night out with friends.

Now just past midnight Magnus knew that there would be no getting those lights turned back on until the morning Magnus shrugged. He would call the electric company first thing in the morning and get the light’s turned back on before he went to get Rafe. Everything was fine, Rafe was safe and with Clary. Why was it then that Magnus felt that this one slip of his mind would end up biting him in the ass?

***********

Magnus woke up with a groan early the next morning. He looked over at his phone glad that it still had twenty-five percent charge. Looking at the time he called the power company and made his payment. The extremely delightful woman thanked him and told him that the power would be on shortly. She, however, did not choose to inform him on how long that would take exactly. Thankfully he didn’t have any major plans for the day and could take a shower later. For the time being, he would just change into something more fitting for a Saturday afternoon.

After changing into some decent clothes and making his way down the street and up two flights of stairs he was knocking on a familiar, large wooden door. The door soon opened and stood Clary already with smudges of pink, blue and purple all across her face and green t-shirt. Behind her was the voice of a boy he would never forget.

“Papa!” The voice echoed throughout the entire apartment as Rafe jumped down from his seat and ran for Magnus. Magnus immediately lowered himself down to one knee and scoped Rafe up as soon as he was in his arms.

“Hey, buddy!” Magnus said warmly. “Did you and Clary have fun last night?

“Yeah! Clary let me paint with her paintbrushes and we made hot chocolate with march mellows and we _also_ had fluffy clean!”

“wow, the two of you must have a lot of fun! Did you save any for your papa?” Magnus asked innocently.

Rafe’s eyes widen and he looked at Clary. “Cwary! Can we make hot for papa with some march mellows and fluffy clean!”

“Hot chocolate with march mellows!!” Clary exclaimed dramatically “Of course we can! Only the best for Papa!”

“I knew there was a reason I liked you Cwary!” Rafe shouted excitedly as they all made their way into the kitchen.

After breakfast was over Magnus gather Rafe in his arms and they made their way down the street and spent about an hour at the park. While playing Magnus couldn’t help but think about how quickly Rafe was growing up. He would be turning four soon and that would mean so many things. It would mean pre-school and play dates and letting Rafe grow up—and Magnus just wasn’t sure he was ready for all that. He didn’t want to blink and the next thing he knew Rafe was kissing his girlfriend—or boyfriend. He wanted to cherish these years.

“Papa!” Rafe said turning around in Magnus’s lap. “Is it nap time yet?”

“Not quite buddy,” Magnus said softly. “Are you ready to go home?”

“Yeah. I want papa snuggles and a story! Will you tell me another story about the Shadowhunter’s and warlocks!”

“Of course, I Will,” Magnus replied.

The stepped onto the elevator as it made it’s way up to their floor as the door opened Rafe eagerly proclaimed. “I’m going to beat you, Papa!”

Magnus face lit up in delight. “Not if I beat you first.”

Father and son ran down the hallway paying no mind to the ruckus they were making as they made their way around the corner telling each other they were going to beat them and then as they arrived at their front door, they both halted when they saw a man in a black suit standing outside the door.

“Magnus Bane?” The man asked.

“Yeah, that’s me?” Magnus said coolly.

“Magnus Bane, you are being served.”

“What? Why?” he asked.

Without waiting for a reply Magnus signed the paperwork and proceeded to open the large envelope. Camille. Magnus gritted his teeth the color draining out of his face. Camille was suing for custody of Rafe. Camille was trying to take away his rights as Rafe’s father. Magnus had no idea what he was going to do but no way in hell was he going to let Camille take Rafe away from him. There had to be someone out there that would help him.

“Papa!” Rafe asked softly. “What was in the envelope! Can I see?”

“Nothing terribly important,” Magnus whispered. “Someone just wanted to remind me how important you are and that I will always put you first!”

“I love you, papa!”

“Aku juga mencintaimu, nak,” Magnus said softly picking Rafe up and carrying him into Magnus’s big bedroom as Rafe called it so many times and proceed to tell him about Shadowhunter’s and Warlocks and so many fantastic creatures that his mother had told him as a young boy.“This is not how our story ends,” Magnus whispered as his own eyes grew heavy and he drifted off to sleep. “Aku cinta kamu.” 


	2. These Small Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec first meeting.

Lydia Branwell, a junior partner for Lightwood & Lightwood Law Group bribed Alec with drinks Sunday night. Normally Alec wouldn’t even consider indulging the woman, but one couldn’t exactly say no the woman. She was a force to be reckoned with inside and outside of the courtroom. He could only imagine her fire in a few more years after just a little more experience and cases under her belt. So, when she called Alec and told him to meet her for drinks no simply would not do. So, he grabbed his keys and headed out the door for a few drinks with the lovely Lydia.

Alec didn’t regret his decision to meet up with Lydia, he actually liked her. Everyone liked her. She may be able to tear into someone on the stand, but Alec knew few people that possessed such confidence in themselves like Lydia did. It also didn’t hurt that as being an attractive woman she didn’t through herself at Alec and therefore causing Alec to explain to her awkwardly that he was gay. Actually, thinking back, he never once had disclosed his sexuality to her. She never asked, nor did she flirt. They worked together well because of that fact alone.

Alec woke up with a pounding headache and Izzy’s annoying ringtone blaring in his ear. After the fifth _bidi bidi boom boom_ Alec wanting nothing more than to hurl his phone across the room. He grounded out a deep groan and fumbled for his phone sitting on the nightstand while also knocking over the empty water glass onto the floor watching as it rolled away a few feet. Looking at the screen on his phone as he ran his fingers into his dark har Alec confirmed that indeed Isabell Lightwood was calling.

“Alexander are you okay? Please tell me that you are okay? Did you take the subway? Did someone try and mug you?” Izzy made a fuss over the other line.

“What no?” Alec asked confused and then it all hit him at once. Monday morning and he should be at work and he wasn’t. He wasn’t even on his way. “Oh shit,” Alec almost growled over the phone “I’ll be there as soon as I can. Distract mom for me.”

“Don’t worry about it. She wants you to meet an old client of hers. It’s usually just business stuff but he says he needs to discuss some legal issues.”

“I don’t know Izzy,” Alec sighed into the phone. “I literally know nothing about this case and what this mystery man needs. You know—besides a lawyer.”

“Well it’s one of mom’s friends,” Izzy reminded Alec. “She specifically asked you to handle it so I’d see what this guy want’s and go from there.”

“I’m also having a killer hangover and don’t think I’m in tip-top shape to interview a new client,” Alec informed Izzy. “My head is killing me.”

“Then go take some Tylenol, get some caffeine and something easy to eat. You know Luke, he usually deals with mom so for mom to be sending you is kind of a big deal. It means she’s starting to trust you with some of our bigger clientele.”

“Please,” Alec scoffed. “Mom has been in love with Luke for years. She’s just never done anything about it. Mom might be a lot of things but she would never be unfaithful even though who knows what dad’s been doing all these years.”

“Well,” Izzy sighed thoughtfully. “Perhaps that will change now.”

“Maybe,” Alec acknowledged pulling himself out from the covers. “So, am I meeting Luke at his place?”

“Yeah, that’s mom said. She said be there in thirty minutes,” Izzy answered

“Right, well then I will talk with you later then,” Alec informed Izzy and hung up the phone.

In a hurry, Alec quickly threw on one of his nicer shirts and paired it with a navy blue suit jacket. He grabbed a pair of socks and through on his shoes. Though he couldn’t be certain that they both matched except for they were both black, at least he thought they were both black. He grabbed this leather briefcase and his wallet and raced out the door and onto the busy street.

Alec’s apartment—just down the street Luke’s Diner, a charming little hole in the wall really. Once he stepped off the subway Alec made his way around the corner phone in his hand. His assistant Simon sent him twenty text messages in the span of twenty minutes all because apparently, Izzy smiled at him. Alec tried to calm Simon down and remind him that no Izzy didn’t think he had a huge crush on her and no Alec wouldn’t kill Simon if by some miracle Izzy did decide to give him one date—someday down the road—far, far down the road. For the time being that seemed to calm Simon down enough to let concentrate on what was in front of him.

“Daddy, Daddy!” A little boy cried running out in front of Alec just as he took a huge sip of the steaming hot coffee. Alec stopped dead in his tracks trying to avoid the little boy but he still ran right into Alec and fell backward onto the ground.

Alec’s eyes widened with horror when he realized what he had done, and he almost expected the little boy to start crying. Yet the little boy just sat there, eyes fixated on Alec. Alec slid his phone into his pocket and crouched down to the little boys’ level. The boy sat sitting there for several moments just looking up at Alec with a bright smile and Alec couldn’t help but smile at the dark-haired little boy wondering where his mom and dad were.

“Hey, little guy—”

“Rafe quit playing around. We’ve got to go,” A man said from behind Alec.

“Sorry,” Alec said standing up and turning to the man who must have been the little boy’s father. “I should be paying more attention to what is going on around me—family friend personal crisis.”

 _Holy fuck he’s hot_ was the first thought that came to Alec’s mind when he stood up and took in the boy’s father. Just slightly shorter than Alec himself the first thing that Alec first noticing the dark eyeliner that made his warm brown eyes shine just a bit. Alec’s eyes roamed down the man’s entire body and damn he really was hot. He wore a pair of dark denim jeans that hugged every cure of the man and a white button-up shirt, a navy jacket and a red striped tie.

Alec almost thought about flashing a flirtatious smile but thought better of it. The boy’s mother probably would not appreciate Alec flirting with her husband or boyfriend. Even if Alec didn’t see a ring, he wasn’t about to tear apart a small family just to flirt with a _really hot guy._

“It’s fine,” the man said scooping the little boy up into his arms. “Maybe if you weren’t glued to that phone you wouldn’t be out here almost hurting children.”

“What? I said I was sorry,” Alec asked raising his voice slightly.

“I’m sorry I don’t mean to be rude I just don’t have time for attractive strangers in the street who can’t even pay attention to what is going on around you.”

Alec stood up straight. “Well I might not have been paying attention _to what’s going on around me,_ but it was your brat that ran out in front of me. Maybe you should be the father your supposed to be and actually look after your kid or have his mom do that since you seem rather incapable of that.”

“Your very lucky that I do have somewhere to be. Might I add that maybe—just maybe you shouldn’t worry about how people raise children who are not your own.”

“That’s precisely the reason I don’t have kids,” Alec replied walking away before taking one last glance. Damn too bad. He was really hot.

Ten minutes. That was how long it took Alec to calm down enough to make his way down the street and into Luke’s Diner. With a pounding head and a stomach twisted into knot’s he knew he needed to get some kind of food into his system. So, Alec walked over to where Maia stood, working diligently behind the bar today and asked for a bowl of oatmeal and a black coffee. He hoped that would calm the butterflies swimming around in his stomach.

“I’ll get that out to you In a few minutes,” Maia said before Alec turned away and made his way to where Luke sat.

“Alexander Lightwood,” Luke said standing up and wrapping his arms around Alec a wide smile on his face. “You certainly have grown up.”

“So, mom wanted me to meet with you personally. I know all your contracts are usually done a bit later in the year though aren’t they?”

“Actually, this isn’t for me,” Luke informed Alec. “One of my good friends—more like a son really. He’s in trouble and I’ve known your mother a long time and the nature of this case. Your mother tells me that you are a bulldog in the courtroom.”

“You’re not wrong,” Alec never one shy away from his achievements. “I mostly take on criminal cases though.”

“That is exactly why Magnus needs you,” Luke explained as Maia placed a plate of food and coffee in front of Alec. “I’ll let him explain in more detail. His ex is trying to terminate his paternal rights. This woman should have never become a mother in the first place. It’s just pure luck that Magnus is the man he is—he’s a damn good father and losing his son will destroy him.”

“Does this Magnus know what we charge,” Alec asked with all sincerity. “I can take him on of course, but we charge $500 an hour. That’s not including court fees and other miscellaneous items.”

“Just sent the bill to me. I’ll make sure you get paid,” Luke answered.

“Yeah, okay.” Alec sighed.

 _“Fuck.”_ The curse word so soft that it came off as more than a prayer than a curse. First of all, the man with the little boy from earlier happened to walk into Luke’s Dinner at that very moment and secondly, he really was hot. Of course, just as Luke turned his head and called out a, “Hey Magnus.” Like, really, can someone just kill him now and be done with it. Magnus, the man who Alec may or may not have hinted that Magnus was an unfit father. Totally misunderstanding by the way.

Magnus pointed to where Maia stood behind the counter and the little boy Rafe started running toward her and calling out a cheerful “Maia!!”

A moment later Magnus made his way across the room and now stood at the edge of the table staring down at Alec and Luke but mostly Alec with a scowl written on his face. Alec supposed that Magnus did remember Alec from their earlier confrontation. Well, this should be interesting, to say the least. Alec took another sip of his coffee and dabbed the corner of his mouth about to say something to ease the tension.

“Good morning, Alexander I presume?” Magnus gave Alec a knowing look and that look and the way his name sounded on Magnus’s lips—it did things to Alec. Things, Alec would be too happy to forget about. He needed to keep this professional no matter how hot the guy might be. “Luke this is your great idea? He barely looks old enough to have an adult beverage, forget about winning an actual case.”

“I’m thirty-two actually,” Alec said scornfully. “I’ve been with our firm for the past five years and I made partner two years ago. You are in safe hands with me I promise.”

“I don’t care if you are the devil incarnate. All I care about is if you can help me get custody of Rafael. Luke tells me that you are the best. I don’t know you, but I trust him with my life. So, if he says that you are the best that is all that matters.”

“I am the best,” Alec confirmed. “Now catch me up to speed on the situation going on with Rafael.”

Magnus went into a long story about Camille and after about thirty minutes of listing to Magnus tell him all about Camille, he was certain that there would be more than enough information to get a good start on Alec’s case.

“First things first,” Alec said when Magnus finished speaking. “We need to try and solve this civilly. If we can work out an agreement between the two of you, I think that is the best course of action.”

“Alexander-May I call you Alexander,” Magnus asked politely, and Alec couldn’t find it in him to say no. “All due respect but I have tried to be civil with Camille. I hired someone to be there with Camille whenever she has Rafe. She’s the one that got it into her thick head that she can do this without me.”

“Well, then we will just have to prove that you are the more fit parent. I’ll look into these papers and see if I can’t get in contact with the judge and see if this can be solved out of court. It will save everyone a lot of time in the long run.”

“Whatever you say, Mr. Hot shot lawyer,” Magnus replied.

***********

“Camille!” Magnus shouted into the phone for the tenth time that day after he and Rafe woke up from their nap. “You want to play games and threaten to take my son away from me? You want to pretend that you actually want to be a mom. Trust me, Camille. I. Will. Fight. You. On This.”

He called Luke next. He didn’t know who else to call. Luke knew things about law proceedings and he had always been like a dad for Clary. He’d practically raised her when Jocelyn died in childbirth and no idea about Clary’s biological father.

Everyone in their small neighborhood looked up to like almost like a dad. If someone needed advice or some kind of help Luke was the go-to person. Always quick to do everything in his power to help those he cared for even if they weren’t his family by blood. Magnus had learned long ago that blood didn’t mean family but sticking your neck on the line for someone who needed it. That did mean family.

“Luke, I don’t even know what half of these words mean. I don’t understand this legal jargon. All I know is that Camille is trying to take Rafael away from me. I can’t lose him, Luke.”

“Listen to me, Magnus. You are not going to lose him, ” Luke insisted with a warm tone. “We will figure this out. Let me make some calls. How about you and little man try and enjoy the rest of your weekend and the two of you can meet me at Taki’s Monday. Even if it’s just the two of us fighting this we will figure this out. You’re not in this alone. You have an army of friends and family standing behind you that will do whatever we need to do to make sure you keep your family intact.”

“Thank you, Luke. You will never know what this means,” Magnus almost burst into tears.

Suddenly this whole situation did not seem to be as overwhelming and for a moment he thought that Camille would not actually be able to get her claws into Magnus or Rafe. He almost believed that everything would be okay. Magnus knew though, Magnus knew that Camille, not one to give up so easily there was nothing that she thought to be too much. If Camille wanted something nothing could stop her from getting it, and right now—for the time being, Camille wanted to be a mother.

Of course, no judge would actually give Camille custody if they really knew her. No one knew how many times she put Rafe in danger when he was just an infant. The first time being right after Magnus left Camille. She and her model friends had gone out to celebrate the wrap up the photo shoot and Camille thought it seemed like a great idea to take leave a thirteen-month toddler sitting at the bar while she went with her friends to drink and hook up with strange men. Magnus still shudders at the thought of what _could_ have happened if no one informed Magnus of how Camille put their son in danger.

Over the years while being in a relationship with Camille, Magnus met many types of personalities. Whenever she attended one these functions Magnus paid a point to be his charming self. He did love a good party after all. Camille should have called a babysitter that night if she knew that she would be out with friends—She didn’t call anyone. So, hours later Magnus got a call from one of the acceptances Magnus met over the years, a truly honest man Jamie Rosales.

If Magnus hadn’t been completely horrified by the entire situation of Camille leaving Rafael unattended, he would have busted out laughing at the image before him. Rafael wearing a sharp little tux sat in one of the bar stools and chatted with everyone who sat around the bar. Jamie explained to Magnus that he kept a close eye on the boy but did not know where Camille and her friends snuck off too.

The next day Magnus insisted that there be someone around full time when Camille had Rafael. So, when Tessa Gray happened to walk into Bane’s Books the very next day everything just clicked. Not only did she have her head screwed on quite a bit tighter than Camille, but she also had a very warm heart. Since hiring Tessa not once was there an incident of Rafael being left alone unattended.

“Alright. I’m pretty sure that I don’t actually need to be here.” Luke said looking over between Alec and Magnus. “Alec I’ll leave you to it.”

Alexander. Magnus sighed. He _was_ incredibly attractive. Also, clearly overconfident in himself and a very sharp tongue. Magnus shouldn’t be surprised at all that the man who had questioned his parenting abilities also happened to be a lawyer. One of the best as Luke had explained to him. Magnus studied those long legs that were tucked into a pair of black slacks. How could a pair of slacks be so incredibly enticing almost calling out Magnus’s name?

“Thank you, Luke,” Magnus whispered as he leaned in to give Luke a warm hug and Magnus sat down staring into those deep hazel eyes. “Now Alexander, where do you suggest we start?”

“There are two things that you need to keep in mind.” Alec’s silky smooth voice breathed down looking at his phone. “There is no guarantee that I can win this. I mean I probably will but there is the off chance that I won’t. Second, you have to trust me.”

“I may not personally like you but right now I’m putting all my trust in you,” Magnus replied. “Now. Where should we start?”

“Well first things first. I need all your paperwork that show’s that you’ve been the sole provider for Rafe. Anything that shows you have the means to provide for him on your own,” Alec explained. “You said that you’ve been paying for childcare for when Camille has Rafael? I need documentation of that. Once we show that to the judge hopefully will see that you have been the sole parent for Rafael all along.”

“That’s it?” Magnus asked. “Not to sound rude but that seems really simple.”

“Also, if you know anyone that can make an unbiased statement to the fact that you have been the sole provider since the two of you separated.”

“Yeah,” Magnus took a deep breath. “I don’t think that should be a problem at all. I can drop it off at your office later today or first thing in the morning.”

“No need for you to go out of your way Magnus. You can email it to me,” Alec suggested easily. “My address is at the bottom of my business card.”

“Great, then,” Magnus replied. “I look forward to working with you.”

“Daddy!” Rafe called from behind the bar as he started trotting into the dining room. “You newr kno what Maia showd me!”

“What did Maia show you?”

“She put candy in a coke and it went kaboom!”

“Wow! She’s a real magician isn’t she!” Magnus exclaimed.

Just as Magnus pulled his attention away from Rafael Magnus noticed that Alec had stepped away and was now walking out the door of Luke’s and onto the busy sidewalk. _Please, please don’t let this be a false hope_ Magnus hoped with everything inside of him.

**********

Just like Magnus promised Alec received an email in his inbox just after one in the afternoon containing the past five years of tax returns. From the look of things, Magnus seemed to be in really well standing to be able to take care of Rafe on his own. Actually, looking over the documents he not only provided for Rafael, but he also provided resources that Camille in all honestly should be providing herself.

Camille had a fulltime maid, nanny and cook at her exposure all of which Magnus paid for and he paid her very well looking at the numbers. It reminded Alec of his own childhood how he would be left for hours with their nanny while Maryse and Robert Lightwood were busy working on cases and building up the family practice.

“Hey Alec,” Jace said walking into his office leaning against the glass wall. “Do you still have the file for the Jones account?”

“No, I put it mom’s desk earlier. Why did something come up?” Alec asked concern clear on his face. “I can stay late and work on it some more.”

“No Alec you are not staying late,” Jace interjected. “I just got an email from them and I wanted to check on a few details, but I’ll go check with mom. Anyway, you have a hot date tonight.”

Alec’s eye’s widened at that last statement.

“ _I_ have a hot date? Mind cluing me in on that a bit?” Alec questioned.

“Exactly what I said.” Jace explained, “You have been working too hard and you need a break to let loose and have some fun. Besides, it’s been way too long since you got some.”

“You don’t know anything about my sex life,” Alec argued.

“Actually, I do,” Jace replied. “Because the last time you mentioned anything about a guy or sex was a year before you took the bar and I quote your text was _I got laid._ I still have the text still saved on my phone as proof.”

“Fine. So, it’s been a while since I’ve been in a relationship but it’s not for a lack of trying.”

“Well, this guy is great. Trust me,” Jace reassured Alec. “Both Izzy and I already vetted him. You have nothing to worry about.”

“You’ve said that before,” Alec pointed out. “But fine, what can one little date hurt.”

“Exactly, broaden your horizon’s a little Alec.”

So there Alec sat broadening his horizons a little. Alec smiled at the guy, sure he wasn’t oozing sex. Yet he seemed like a genuinely decent guy. That is—until he hollered across the five-star restaurant asking for some oysters all while interrupting the pianist that as his fingers glided over the ivory keys. Alec sighed softly to himself. The soft melody being the only thing really enjoyable about the entire evening.

“Your so sexy,” Raj said pulling Alec out of his thoughts.

“Thank you?” Alec wasn’t sure if his statement a question or something more and absolutely no idea how to respond really.

“And your lips. I just want to suck on them and bite them,” Raj said taking a sip of the wine that cost nearly a hundred dollars.

“Excuse me?” Alec almost shouted about to stand up.

“I bet you’d love to have those long legs wrapped around my waist, wouldn’t you. God, they certainly do go on for days. Or even have them wrapped around my face.”

“What do you do exactly?” Alec asked

“Oh, I’m a rapper. Raj said proudly. “I just sent my Demo out. Speaking of Demo—I bet you have some connections in the industry, don’t you?”

That was the last straw. Alec pulled out his wallet and placed two hundred dollar bill on the table. “If you will excuse me, I just remembered I have an early client meeting in the morning and it's getting quite late. I’d say call me but let’s be honest here. Please don’t—in fact forget that you ever heard the name Alec Lightwood.”

Alec grabbed his phone from inside his blue jacket and pulled up the group text with him Jace and Izzy and sent out a quick _What the hell was that. I knew this date would be bad but come on what on earth made either of you think that he would be acceptable. He reeked of ax body spray._

Alec threw the front door open and walked outside on the street and hastily started making his way toward his apartment. He wasn’t mad. Not really, he knew that his brother and sister were just trying to help him out. Trying to get him to open himself up to new experiences and new relationships. It wasn’t their fault that the guy turned out to be a completely atrocious and major asshole. Alec’s phone started vibrating from inside his pocket and saw Lydia’s picture on the screen.

“Lydia,” Alec breathed out. “Hey what’s up?”

“You remember that case I was telling you about? Turns out the dad decided to Ask for Jace to be lead attorney because apparently, he doesn’t think that a woman can get his son off.”

“I’m sorry Lyd,” Alec replied. “He’s an asshole. You know you’d blow that case right out of the park.”

“Yeah, well the kid is a pervert and the guy that is now lead defense there’s no way he will win the case. Anyway, how is your night going?”

“Well, I just walked out of what Jace insisted would be a hot date. Spoiler alert, it was not a hot date at all. Do you know how hard it is working in corporate America making six figures a year _and_ being an out gay man? Either they want my money, or they just want to get laid—or both.”

“It’s not any easier being a woman who’s at the top of her game who every man thinks of you as some kind of threat,” Lydia replied.

“Right,” Alec chuckled. “So guys pretty much suck. Anyway, I should let you go. I know it’s getting late.”

“Bye Alec. I’ll see you tomorrow I’m sure.” Lydia said warmly and with that, the call ended.

It was a cool night and Alec didn’t mind being out and about enjoying the city before heading in. He rather enjoyed the way in which the cool breeze would wrap itself around Alec and almost carry him down the street. Over the next thirty minutes, Alec’s thoughts drifted off and Alec thought about the circumstances that made Alec’s life so very interesting at times.

“Alexander?” A familiar voice called from behind him. A voice that Alec knew all too well. A voice that he really shouldn’t know so well already. He couldn’t help but admit that beyond the extreme dislike he had for the man there might be something beneath the surface that made Alec want to push the man against the—no that wasn’t possible.

“Magnus,” Alec breathed out softly. “How are you doing tonight? What are you doing out here by yourself so late?”

“I had to take Rafael back to Camille—We’ve kept a schedule for him and even though I’m terrified that now he’s with Camille that I won’t ever be able to see him again. I won’t break that schedule. Rafael—his life going to change soon one way or another and I just want to give him some normalcy. Sometimes it’s hard for me to sleep when he’s not home.”

“You shouldn’t worry so much. Once we get all the paperwork to the judge and he sees that you have the means to raise Rafael and that you have been doing so with no support but yourself no judge would rule to take away your rights.”

“He’s my son. I will always worry,” Magnus replied. “That’s what a father does.”

“Well, let me take some of that worry for you,” Alec sighed. “We are going to win this case.”

“I appreciate the gesture, Alexander,” Magnus said somewhat warmly a smile spreading across his face. “So. You never told me why you were out so late?”

“Oh,” Alec sighed. I—well I just walked out on a date from hell—Honestly worst date ever. Worse than when I went on a date with one of my friends from high school still refusing to accept that I was gay.”

“I haven’t had a date since Camille—and honestly I’m in no rush. Most women—and men aren’t entirely interested in a guy that already has a kid. They think that because I’m bisexual and have a child that I can’t keep it in my pants.”

“Yeah Raj—the guy my brother set me up with it was a really bad date,” Alec explained. “I just want to meet someone that I can be myself with. I work hard all day. I want to come home to someone who I can just relax with and watch crappy T.V. with.”

“I think everyone wants that. You’re not alone in wishing for that. I’m sure someday you will meet that person,” Magnus suggested. Don’t try and rush it—or push something that’s not meant to be. I love Rafael with everything I have but I knew that there was always something missing with Camille. I just didn’t want to accept it.”

Just then Magnus’s phone started ringing from inside his pocket and he went to answer it quickly. “Tessa? What’s wrong? Yes of course. I’ll be right there.”

“Is everything okay?” Alec asked.

“Yeah. Just duty calls. Camille isn’t hope and Tessa’s little boy Jamie swallowed a small toy and her husband is at the hospital with him.”

“Well, my car is just around the corner. Let my driver take you home.”

“Thank you, Alexander,” Magnus replied. “I would appreciate that.”


	3. Happy Alexander Lightwood Day!

The general rule at Lightwood and Lightwood stood as followed: under no circumstances was anyone to ever mention Alec Lightwoods birthday. As far as Alec was concerned all a birthday did was prove that another year had indeed passed by. Then again as much as Alec hated his own birthday and scoffed at anyone giving him well wishes on his birthday, he always had a soft spot of his brother and sister. They never did much knowing how much he despised the whole idea of the day. But they tried to make him feel better. Jace would string up a happy birthday in the corner of his office and Izzy would buy some cupcakes from some magical place in the city and insist that she made them herself. Alec would humor her every year because honestly, they were just about the best cupcakes ever and Izzy couldn’t cook to save her own damn life.

This year however Alec just wanted to curl up in a hole and die. His love life was an absolute disaster. The only date he’d been on that hadn’t been a total disaster had been that Raj guy and Alec didn’t even want to think about that. So instead of thinking of the one day of the year he was allowed to be selfish and think about himself, as he walked into his office, he got down to work he plopped down at his desk and noticed that it was three weeks until the court date for his client Magnus Bane had been set.

Alec tried not to think about Magnus too often because the man was a whole lot of confusion as far as Alec was concerned. Magnus most of the time seemed like a really good guy. He seemed like he just got involved in a whole lot of crazy with this Camille person. Alec couldn’t really blame the guy it was a mistake just about everyone had made from time to time. Thinking that the person you were with loved you and that you could trust them to the moon and back when in turn you couldn’t even trust them as far as you could throw a bolder. That had been a hard lesson he learned when his father left town with another woman.

Alec still couldn’t believe that had been almost five years ago. Just as he was finishing up law school and his life felt like his life was falling apart and his mother reassured him that no matter what happened to their father that she would never abandon them and would be there for him supporting him as long as any of her children needed her. That was when Alec truly learned what it meant to be strong and to rise above the circumstances around you. Then meeting Magnus and learning about his situation with his little boy and Alec honestly knew better than most how hard and how scary it could be having your world turned upside down. He’d seen how his own mother struggled even with three grown children of her own and a pubescent teenager.

“Happy Alec Lightwood day!” A dorky, scruffy looking guy said walking into his office.

“Simon,” Alec snarled dryly. “We’ve discussed this. Why can’t you just pretend that today doesn’t exist?”

“Because it is the best day ever!” Simon said calmly. “It was the day that you were born, and you are an amazing person and deserve to be celebrated.”

“It’s just another day and I’m no one special why don’t you gather all that birthday energy and save it for Jace, _your boyfriend.”_

“Because I have enough love for you too!” Simon explained, “Jace knows how much he is loved by me his family and even those he just happens to bump into on a daily bases. I love him but he knows that he more than loved by everyone around him.”

“I am very loved,” Alec retorted. 

“That’s not what I mean, and you know it,” Simon replied giving Alec an intense look that Alec couldn’t shake. “Anyway, Jace and I went to this place the other night and it’s really great. I know the owner and I thought it would make a great Alec Lightwood day, not a present type of thing. You feel me?”

“I fee you—” Alec replied using air quotes as Simon started walking out of Alec’s office “I appreciate the gesture, Simon, now go occupy Jace for a few hours,” Alec called after Simon.

Alec soon got back to work filling reports and filling for injunctions. Before he knew it the day had come and gone at the clock on the wall was nearing six in the evening and it was beginning to get dark outside when his office door swung open and standing in front of him was none other than Magnus Bane. It had been three weeks since he’s seen Magnus and yet it felt as if no time had passed at all. Seeing Magnus standing there like that still took the very breath from Alec’s lungs.

“Hey.” Magnus walked across the room over to the chair in front of Alec’s desk and sat down. “I know you probably wanted me to email these or something ridiculous, but I wanted to bring them in person. They are a few letters of recommendation. One is from my banker who has known me for ten years and my finances, one from my landlord and one from a business owner across the street and Ragnor a good friend wanted to write a letter too and trust me he is the least biased person. I’m convinced he actually hates me.”

“This is great Magnus. I can’t believe you got this together so quickly!” Alec exclaimed

“Yeah well I just want to get this resolved as soon as I possibly can,” Magnus recalled calmly as he turned and stepped a bit further into Alec’s office and Alec could see the small smile that tugged at Magnus' lips as he saw was must be the happy birthday sign.

“Thank you, Magnus. I’ll get this filled away as soon as possible,” Alec replied softly.

“So big birthday, huh?” Magnus said the words falling from his lips like velvet soft and smooth.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that. I’m not really a party person. Though my friends did give me tickets to some gay club downtown.”

“What are you doing here then?” Magnus asked curiously. “No offense, but you're hot attractive and deserve a night of some fun. It is your birthday after all.”

“Well, I have more than just your case to keep me here late at night. I appreciate the compliment, but I’ve been to those places and I’d have more fun walking down times square but ass naked.”

“How about you take me?” Magnus replied eyeing the two tickets on Alec’s desk.

“Excuse me?” Alec asked setting down the pen and looking up at Magnus and thinking for the hundredth time in the last ten minutes how beautiful Magnus was.

“If we leave now, we can grab a bite to eat and head downtown,” Magnus answered calmly. “I actually know the owner. He’s great. It’s not like a lot of gay clubs in the city. It’s all very laid back.”

“Your, not going to let me say no, are you?” Alec complained.

“Alexander I would never force you to do _anything_ but that does not mean I won’t pester you until the end of time,” Magnus replied with a small smile tugging at this lips.

“Fine, let's go before I change my mind.”

*************

Walking into the low lights of Pandemonium was always a euphoric experience as far as Magnus was concerned. Of course, that was without all six feet of Alexander Lightwood standing right next to Magnus, which to be perfectly honest was doing things to Magnus’s self-control. Not that Magnus’s self-control was anything to get excited over lately especially when it came to Alec. Magnus couldn’t pinpoint when it happened exactly but somewhere over the last few weeks, Magnus had gone from detesting Lightwood to enjoying his company in small bits.

At first, Magnus thought Alec to be just another lawyer in a town that was crawling with them. Somehow, Magnus thought to himself he realized that Alexander was anything but just another lawyer. He was brave, and he fought for those who couldn’t fight for themselves. Magnus wasn’t saying that just because Alec had taken his case against Camille, but because Magnus had seen how much Alec fought for those around him.

Magnus gently grabbed Alec’s hand and pulled him toward the bar where he saw Raphael chatting up a customer. “Come on, we should get some drinks,”

“Lead the way,” Alec replied softly.

Raphael spotted them approaching the bar rather quickly and narrowed his eyes at Magnus and Alec. “Dios, another one Bane?”

“Excuse my friend here, he is perpetually rude. Raphael this is Alexander Lightwood. _My lawyer,”_ Magnus said calmly. “Raphael since it’s my dear friend’s birthday how about some birthday drink’s?”

“Dios, Magnus,” Raphael grumbled before pulling out a brown looking bottle Magnus knew to be a bottle of very nice scotch. “Now, I have actual paying customers that I need to attend to,” and then he was gone.

“What do you say about a dance,” Magnus asked once Raphael was out of earshot.

“I’m not very good at dancing,” Alec admitted sadly.

“Nonsense,” Magnus said pulling Alec up to his feet. Dancing with a partner is just knowing your body and their body and letting yourself relax and have fun.”

Magnus noticed Alec grumbling something unintelligible “Even hot shot lawyers such as yourself lawyer are allowed to have fun. Come on it’s your birthday. If you cant cut loose on your birthday when can you?”

“Magnus,” Alec sighed. I have to left feet, the last time I danced with anyone was with Izzy at prom because my date baled on me and I stepped all over her Louis Vuitton heels.”

“Well one, your date is an ass, two you’ve never danced with me,” Magnus smiled smugly and grabbed for Alec’s hand pulling him toward the dance floor.

 “Magnus!” Alec called stumbling behind Magnus. “I don’t even know this song!”

“The song is not important Alexander,” Magnus mused placing his hands strategically on Alec’s hip. Trying to keep Alec close but not letting them drift in _other_ reigns. “What matters is feeling the music. Listen to it and let the rhythm move you.”

“I don’t think its as easy as that—” but before Alec could get another word out Magnus started sashaying his hips back and forth along with the rhythm of the music.

“Magnus,” Alec protested. “I can’t do this. I can’t keep up.”

“Just listen to the music and follow my lead. I won’t let anything happen to you I promise.”

“I trust you Magnus,” Alec whispered.

It wasn’t a grand gesture or anything like that but those four simple words that were uttered under the low lights warmed Magnus’s heart so much. Magnus knew that he could be anywhere else. He could be with Rafe or working on some paperwork that needed to be done or just anything else. Magnus thought, couldn’t help but feel like this was exactly where he needed to be right here right now with Alexander Lightwood. The hotshot lawyer who probably wouldn’t have given a damn at any other time. Yet because of Luke Alec listened and took Magnus’s case and hopefully would be able to prevent Camille from having custody of Rafe.

“You know,” Alec said a moment later pulling Magnus out of his thoughts. “You are really good at this. Have you ever thought of being a dance teacher?”

“I was a professional dancer when I first met Camille,” Magnus explained as Alec took a few steps closer to Magnus. His hand’s digging into Magnus’s hips just a bit more and Magnus couldn’t shake the feeling of how much he enjoyed Alec’s hand’s being on his hips. “That’s how we met.” Magnus said trying to distract himself from Alec’s hands “One of her friends invited a party I was working that night and then Camille and I ended up hitting it off and the rest is history I suppose.”

“So, you never thought about teaching dance?” Alec mused. “I think you would make a great teacher. Look at me I’m not falling flat on my ass.”

“I think I have a good life right now. Things are going really good there. I have Rafe to think about and I wouldn’t want to do anything that would take away from the time I have with him. I don’t know I could keep the hours I can now and still be there for him like I need to be. When he gets a little older, I can be at work and help him with homework and now I can have him at work unless I’m behind on paperwork side of stuff.”

“You know you are an amazing father,” Alec whispered. “I’m serious. Most men would be glad to be free of parental responsibilities, but you are over here making sure yours knows how much that you love him. Even if things don’t turn out in your favor, he will always know just how hard you fought for him.”                                                              

“I wish that was enough,” Magnus sighed. “but what happens in ten years when I haven’t been around because I’m not allowed to see my own son and he’s questioning everything about himself and I can’t be there for him. I can’t tell him it’s okay to think that boy down the street is cute. It’s okay if he thinks that girl down the street is really pretty. How do I tell him it's okay if he thinks that girl is pretty but he doesn't really marvel at the idea of kissing her or him? How can I do any of that which I always promised myself I would do if Camille win’s all of this? Because you know what she will do if Rafe struggles with his identity as I did with mine? She will laugh at him and pretend it doesn’t exist or she will try and take him to some conversion therapy or worse.”

“Hey,” Alec said softly looking Magnus in his eyes. “Magnus Bane. You are enough. I can’t promise you that everything will turn out like we hope. I can tell you I am walking into that courtroom and I am going to fight for me, but even if things don’t turn out the way we want them too. You. Are. Enough.”

And then Alec who had still been a few inches away closed the space that was between them. Alec’s mouth was so close that Magnus could taste the alcohol on his breath and saw the look in his eye. The unasked question and even though Magnus knew that going down this road with Alec would be a terrible mistake he couldn’t make himself say no. Not because it was something he didn’t want, but on the contrary, this was something he wanted with Alec very badly, but he knew it would end up in disaster.

So of course, instead of telling Alec no, or changing the subject, or hell taking a few steps away Magnus just stood there and nodded his head as Alec lowered his head and his lips met Magnus’s in a soft but gentle kiss. Although Magnus felt that he should be at least mildly concerned about the fact that there were people dancing all around them the only thing that he could seem to pay any kind of attention to were Alec’s lips that were pressed against his own.

Alec’s lips were soft. Incredibly soft in fact. It was like a soft piece of silk was pressed against Magnus’s lips, but Magnus knew them to be Alec’s own lips. He should stop this there were a million reasons as to why he should stop this one of which being that Rafael would chastise him for having sex in his club, not that they were having sex, but Rafael would insist that kissing might as well be having sex.

Magnus was about to pull away too but then Alec slid his tongue into Magnus’s mouth and Magnus couldn’t help but let out a deep moan. That was keeping things tame because Magnus had no idea where he learned how to use that tongue but damn, he wanted to jump that boys’ bones right now and then there were his hands on his hips. He couldn’t forget about those strong, firm hands that did things to Magnus that he would rather forget about at the moment.

“You know,” Alec whispered into Magnus’s ear. “My place is just down the street. It wouldn’t take long to get there if you wanted.”

Damn it tall, dark and handsome man. Magnus thought. He _should_ have more self-control than this but when Magnus opened his mouth to utter the words _no_ what came out was “I would love to see your place, Alexander.”

*****************

Alec hadn’t been lying when he told Magnus that his place was right down the street. It took them a little more than ten minutes to walk down the now deserted streets, but then Alec might have snuck off to a back ally to kiss Magnus once again. Alec couldn’t explain it exactly he knew that this probably wouldn’t be the best decision of his life but he just couldn’t shake the feeling of wanting to be right here next to Magnus. With his arms wrapped around this beautiful man who poured everything, he did into those he loved. To be loved by Magnus Bane was not something to be taken lightly.

When they finally did reach home however though Alec wasn’t sure what he was doing. Alec made it into his front door pushing Magnus against the wall and then he just froze—it wasn’t that Alec didn’t want to continue things as they were going. It was just that things thing with Magnus he wanted it to be real and Alec feared if they rushed into this that it wouldn’t be real or genuine. It would just be Alec rushing into things as usual. So of course, in an instant, Alec pulled away and walked across the room.

“I need some water,” Alec muttered as reached into one of the cabinets for a glass. “You want some?”

“Sure,” Magnus replied simply.

“I shouldn’t have asked you to come here,” Alec said apologizing. “I’m sorry. I think it’s pretty obvious that I have feelings for you, but I didn’t invite you here to have sex. I wasn’t thinking.”

“We both have had a lot to drink tonight. I think it’s an understatement to say that we are both not thinking. I can call uber or something and get home within twenty minutes.”

“You can still stay the night. There’s no reason for you to try and get to Brooklyn this late. You never know what kind of creeps are out there. I have some sweets you can wear to sleep in.”

“I wouldn’t want to impose,” Magnus whispered softly.

“Nonsense,” Alec replied. “I have an extra bedroom equipped with anything you might need. If there’s anything you need just let me know.

“Well—I guess if you are sure it’s fine.”

“I am positive,” Alec replied softly. “Nothing would make me happier than knowing that you are in the room across the hall sleeping peacefully.”

“Well…how can I possibly say no to that?” Magnus whispered softly as Alec turned to head for his room right as he heard a soft whisper from Magnus. “Happy Birthday Alexander,” and with those words, Alec fell into a blissful slumber.

 

 


End file.
